between the rain and a teacup
by salty nap princess
Summary: Apple gets her Hocus latte with nutmeg while Briar gets hers with a lot, a lot, a lot of cream / When a conversation about destinies and legacies turns sour – Apple-centric


**between the rain and a teacup**

;;

Never in Apple White's life would she imagine the location of the realization of her legacy coming down on her to be at Book End's local Hocus Latte Café. The day was too happy to be a doomsday kind of day; the sky was too blue and there wasn't a dreary cloud in the sky and birds were singing.

Apple remembers the day. She was getting coffee with Briar Beauty but only sitting down and enjoying the day with Ashlynn Ella.

Briar said she couldn't really stay long. She said she had a hundred and one things to do and couldn't sit and drink coffee all day. The brunette's always running off here and there. And in some way, Apple envies Briar for living her life to the fullest while Apple's hasn't got much to do but idle around until she can convince Raven Queen to be the villain of her legacy.

Apple gets her Hocus latte with nutmeg while Briar gets hers with a lot, a lot, a lot of cream.

The pale blonde takes a seat at the center of lounge, occupying one of two plush purple armchairs encircled around a tree, while Briar impatiently hops from one foot to another. Apple laughs because it looks like Briar's doing a weird rain dance while waiting for the barista to call out her name.

"Take a seat, Briar." Apple says, suppressing her laugh behind her red, red lips.

"I can't," Briar replies, heels tapping against the carpet floor. "I have to jet after this. You know I do,"

And Apple does. She takes out her mirror phone and checks the time. She knows she's early but she expects Ashlynn to be here any second now. Ashlynn is usually punctual to the 'T'.

"What do you have plan today?" Apple asks to pass the time.

Briar only shakes her head to tell Apple she doesn't have time to list them all down. That would take _way_ too much time. "Just a few adrenaline pumping activities I've written on my bucket list. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to tick off but –"

"Hocus latte with extra cream?" The barista calls the same time the bell above the café's door jingles and Ashlynn lets out a familiar squeal of "Apple?"

"That's my cue," Briar says to Apple and practically dashes out the café door at lightning speed, coffee at hand, while Ashlynn lets out a happy gasp at Briar's antics. "Gotta go!" She says to the strawberry blonde and winks as she leaves.

As soon as the brunette steps a foot out of the door, Apple and Ashlynn both shared a quick look before bursting out in laughter. The girls greeted each other briefly with a hug before Ashlynn queues in line to order her own latte. A sigh of content escapes Apple's lips as she eases back into her seat. It was a slow day to enjoy. Especially after the strain upon the best friends after the whole school found out a Royal was dating a Rebel.

But Apple supposes she celebrated too fast. And this was the conversation that started it all.

"Hunter's favourite drink is the triple foam caramel Hocus latte," Ashlyn says – in the midst of her puppy love – as soon as the two friends had their lattes in front of them.

Apple stops mid-sip and looks up from her own drink. Here's the thing about Apple that she can't really tell anyone. She accepts that Ashlynn, her friend, is in love. But Apple doesn't exactly accept the fact that Ashlynn's feelings for Hunter is concrete. After all, what exactly does Ashlynn know about Hunter anyways? That he likes to pick fruits in the woods? That he speaks to squirrels as a hobby? That forest green is his colour?

Apple asks, "Are you sure?"

"Pardon?" The strawberry blonde asks back.

"Are you sure Hunter likes triple _foam caramel_ and not triple _mint_?"

"Yes," Ashlynn replies, very much sure. Apple could hear the confidence behind Ashlynn's voice. "Why?"

Apple presses her red, red lips together. "Just asking. It's nothing." Apple says though it was a lie.

If she wasn't mistaken, she remembers how a fight almost broke out once between Hunter and Sparrow. It was over a triple mint Hocus latte and Apple knows for a fact that no one fights over a random thing. If it's something worth fighting for then it _has_ to be important and held close to the heart. So the questions remains if Hunter's favourite drink is what Ashlyn says it is. Apple wonders if Ashlyn knows her boyfriend well. After all, he is a Rebel. And she's a Royal.

It's not that Apple wants to be right (that's more of Blondie's thing), she just wants to protect Ashlynn's heart. And if forcing her way through legacies was a way to do it, then so be it.

.

.

.

Apple spends the day deep in thought, walking back and forth in the small space of her shared room until she couldn't take it anymore. She decides she must take a walk and get some fresh air, but not before contacting Briar to have a rant over things.

"Apple," Briar says, a tan hand touching Apple's pale one.

"I know." Apple says. She lowers her gaze. Ashamed for saying such ill things yet determined to get things back to where they originally were. She shifts on the cold bench.

The two girls sit somewhere on the school grounds, back against a brick tower while they stared off into the woods. Not exactly isolated but private enough for these sorts of conversations.

Briar bites her bottom lip. She can't believe this talk is more nerve wrecking than sky diving. "I understand that you're worried for Ashlynn but there's no reason for you to be this critical about Hunter. He's nice. He's ... a _good_ guy. He cares about the environment and nature, and –"

"Hunter doesn't exactly hang out with the best crowd. He's friends with Sparrow, remember? He almost ruined the party we planned. We had to get Cedar to lie about the location."

"Umm," Briar stutters. "Sure, okay, he hangs with Sparrow _sometimes_. Sparrow's really annoying but hey, Hunter's not all that bad just for hanging around with – I mean, Hunter's a vegan so that should be a point somewhere, right?"

Apple frowns, hard pressed angles and knitted brows, making her lovely face turn sour. "I just don't think Ashlynn and Hunter are right for each other."

"Wait a splinter!" Cedar's nasally voice came into the conversation, making Apple and Briar jump. Speak of the devil. Cedar brushes invisible dirt off her skirt and stands confidently over the two, she was one of the first few who knew about Hunter and Ashlyn's secret relationship so she felt the need to speak up and tell the truth. "I don't think it's fair for you to say such a thing, Apple."

The pale blonde only frowns harder at her shoes and sinks her chin deeper into her palm. Apple asks, "But does Ashlynn really know him? She claims she knows his favourite things but I'm not so sure."

"And you know better?"

"Yes – No," Apple corrects herself then answer uncertainly. "Maybe ... I'm supposed to rule my future kingdom and help the people but I can't even help one of my best friends because I don't understand her."

Cedar sighs a little. "Apple, I know you mean well but I don't think it's your job to think otherwise of Ashlynn's love life. Besides, Hunter and Sparrow have always been after each other's throats."

"What?" Apple questions, blue eyes widening.

Even Briar asks, "They have?"

"Hunter and Sparrow, they've always been rough housing with each other. Don't you remember a fight breaking out once during a pop quiz?" Cedar reminds Apple.

"A physical fight?" Briar questions.

"Uh-huh." Cedar confirms.

"A physical fight breaking out during a pop quiz? Which pop quiz are you talking about?" Apple asks. She was probably too busy concentrating on acing the class to pay attention to anything other than the quiz.

"I can't remember – Rumpelstiltskin maybe?" Cedar guesses.

Briar shrugs. "I might have been asleep during the fight so I can't say."

This only causes Cedar to pinch the space between the bridge of her nose. "That doesn't matter. The bottom line is, I do remember seeing Hunter attack Sparrow, multiple times. Sometimes, it's not even their fault. I once saw Kitty flew a paper airplane at Hunter then boom-boom-bam, a fight happened."

Apple blinks at this. So is Cedar telling her Hunter would fight Sparrow over just about anything? That sounds worst!

"So what are you trying to say?" Apple asks finally.

"I'm saying," Cedar speaks, taking a deep breath. "That maybe it's not up to you to decide if someone should follow their legacy. You don't even know if Daring's _your_ prince charming. Wasn't it Darling the one that woke you up with that true love's kiss you've been waiting for?"

Apple felt heat flood her face. It didn't help either that her pale complexion made her neck and the tips of her ears red too.

"She's right, Apple." Briar says. "My cousin is dating Daring now so …"

If it was possible for Apple to frown harder, she would.

That's right, Rosabella is dating Daring now. But … Apple thinks, Daring's dated tons of girls. So what? He's taken Lizzie Hearts on the back on a dragon and slowed dance with Cerise Hood. He's been with plenty of other girls but he's never stayed with them so … so what?

Apple looks up from her red shoes that's just as red as her face. "I'm … I still believe in my legacy. And I still believe that Daring Charming is the one." She says, making Briar and Cedar exchange looks. Her hands now grab fistfuls of her skirt, making her skin look paler. "Anyways, we're getting off topic. I'm here because I want to talk about Ashlynn. Not me and Daring. Or me and Darling. Or Daring with Rosabella or Lizzie or Cerise or any other girl."

;;

The void between Apple and Ashlynn becomes obvious to the whole school. Word got out that Apple still thinks otherwise about Hunter and Ashlynn dating. With whispers in the halls and rumours flying about, it's no wonder that Apple can't find the time to confront Ashlynn and talk things through. It hasn't exactly been easy.

;;

Apple wants to accept her legacy. She _really_ does. And technically she still can.

But … what exactly is her legacy?

It turns out her knight in shining armour is not Daring Charming but his sister, Darling Charming. Which is more than a letter indifference because Darling – as sweet as she is – is a girl.

And Apple very much wants a family. A _biological_ family, her own daughter to carry out Snow White's legacy. Her legacy. _Apple_ 's legacy. And there's no way that can happen if Apple can't bear her own fresh and blood.

How will her story continue if Apple herself isn't able to continue it herself? Who will write down their family legacy? Her people? But won't they forget? She doesn't want to be forgotten. She doesn't want all her hard work to be left and remembered by no one but dusty old library books.

Then again, what did she know about adoptive kids to begin with?

…

Apple writes to Chase Redford. The Chase Redford, who can't dance, a Royal and very much adopted. She sends him a letter through old fashion mail because she thinks it would sound more important and professional than a simple private message through mirror pad. And because Apple doesn't want an intermediate answer.

She thinks if the truth doesn't kill her then the wait will. But it doesn't. _It doesn't._

His reply comes not even three days later. It is long and extremely detailed, Apple appreciates this but also dreads it because of all the reading she has to do. Chase is surprisingly very straight forward, Apple always thought Wonderland folks were everywhere and spontaneous (or maybe that's just Maddie?)

He talks about how legacy isn't just something through birth. He uses Cinderella as an example and that makes Apple's stomach churn because the thought of Cinderella brings the thought of Ashlynn into Apple's mind.

 **Cinderella didn't want a prince.** His letter wrote. **She wanted a night out to be free. She got that. True love and the Prince was just a cherry on top.**

Then Chase states how sometimes life just creates a legacy for you. No one was there to tell him what his legacy was. He was just plucked out of an unwanted home and into a loving one that just so happened to be royalty. If he were to be told about his legacy, it would be no doubt from his birth parents. But if he had them around then he wouldn't exactly be living the life as a knight, would he? He wouldn't have lost at that dance battle either.

This gets Apple thinking. It was true, her legacy wasn't as complex as others. All she had to do was eat a poisonous apple, fall asleep for about a week, get woken up from a kiss then rule a land.

But then again … hasn't that already happen? She ate the apple, she fell asleep, Darling kissed her awake. If that was the case, then the only thing standing in her way is her herself.

;;

Apple dreams a bad dream. A nightmare involving her other best friend – Briar Beauty.

Apple dreams of the day they fought. The day Briar yelled that dreadful, "Do you think I'm just some party girl?" The day she got angry and then threw the book down the well before telling Apple how she didn't want to follow her destiny.

She felt like everyone she loved was against her and how no one believed in their legacies anymore. How no one was sticking true to their stories and how nothing was real.

;;

Briar watches Apple watch the rain. Truthfully, even the brunette herself doesn't know why they're all just sitting here – shivering on stone benches on the balcony, smelling petrichor and discussing their not so happily ever after between hot teacups pressed to their mouths.

It turns out, Ashlynn isn't the only royal to date a rebel. Dexter Charming starts dating one too – Raven Queen, Apple's supposite storybook villain. This just sends Apple in a deeper spiral. She doesn't know if she should follow her story.

"But don't you think, in a way, Ashlynn is following her legacy?" Briar whispers to Blondie Lockes, pressing her too hot drink against her mouth. She watches Apple watch the rain.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Blondie questions back, lowering her mirror pad, she's in the middle of editing a video for her blog. "I can't see the connection between Ashlynn and her mom, Cinderella."

"Because it's not her mom's legacy that I'm talking about." Briar spells it out. "I'm talking about Ashlynn's dad's legacy."

Apple blinks out of her train of thought while Blondie tilts her head in confusion.

Briar explains, smart as ever, just like that day she had that study party, "With Ashlynn dating Hunter and all, it feels like Ashlynn's more like her dad in a sense that she's falling in love not for the sense of duty but because of her heart. I mean, Ashlynn's dad was a prince! He was supposed to marry a princess. The ball was just held out of courtesy but in the end, he chased after a girl who lost her slipper and then married her! And everyone knows Cinderella was an orphan who didn't have much. So ... economically, it's a bad move but it still happened."

Blondie hums, locking her mirror pad, then adds in a thought to herself, "I've been doing a lot of reading lately. Between that and the rumours, if what you're saying is what I think you're saying then ... then I think Raven's following her legacy too."

"How?" Apple asks, speaking up for the first time since she sat down with them.

"Raven's mom is the Evil Queen, right?"

"Yes," Apple quips and Briar braces herself.

"And her dad's the Good King," Blondie continues trying to piece in the puzzle for her friends. "So ..."

"So," Briar touches her chin, putting her thinking cap on. She was clever enough to see the bigger picture easily. "So you're saying Raven's like her dad? Good?" Briar guesses.

Blondie nods her head. "She doesn't want to be evil and maybe that's why. Maybe our legacies aren't as crystal clear as it's supposed to be. I know some of our parent's stories are more important that the other or, at least, shines brighter than the rest. And gender terms aren't stereotyped."

Briar smiles, glad she has the possibility of re-writing her own story. Or at least in theory. "I'm glad you see it too."

Apple instead stares and stares and stares until Blondie mutters lowly, sheepish, "But that's just a theory. I'm not entirely sure."

"No, no. That's good open-minded thinking." Briar says then she starts ticking her fingers. "In fact, I mean, there's Jillian Beanstalk. In Jack and the Bean Stalk's original story, he married a princess, right? So that means Jillian will marry a prince, making him the damsel. Maddie is taking her father's legacy, Alister too with him being the next Alice."

Apple turns back to the rain. All this conspiracy theories are making her head spin. She doesn't want to listen anymore.

Blondie thinks about it for a second, still sheepish from Apple's previous staring. "I guess Ashlynn is an exception. But, aren't the others Rebels?"

Briar's shoulders drop, seeing a flaw in her logic. It's true. Rebels were willing to change their stories but Royals ... not so much. "I … I supposed you're right."

The silence stretches for about three seconds before Blondie claps her hands at an idea, bringing Briar and Apple to her attention.

Blondie banters, "Oh, wait! I mean, what about Poppy? She doesn't have a story like her sister. And she's a Royal so who knows? Maybe she'll go on her own adventure and find a trapped prince?"

Briar then turns to Apple. "Apple, since we're taking about Royals and legacies, I know it means the world to you. I know you're supposed to be the next Snow White but you don't exactly fit the old rhymes. The story says you're supposed to have dark ebony hair but yours is pale blonde –"

"– like my dad's." Apple finishes Briar's words.

"Yeah! So maybe you're supposed to follow your dad's legacy?" Blondie says, trying to brighten the mood.

Apple massages her temples, not even bothering to hide her growing headache from her friends. She came here to drink tea and relax, not stress herself out even more.

Apple shakes her head. "Let's just drop it, you guys. I don't want to think anymore." Then she turns towards the rain again without even waiting for a reply.

But the conversation doesn't stop there. No. Instead, Blondie sends Briar a look. Like she's cracked the code. Like she's figured something out but can't really say it. Raising a manicure finger, her motions for Briar to huddle closer – against the cold rain and cold space between the three.

"Blondie?" Briar asks, holding her teacup for dear life as if to shield herself from the blonde's words.

"Since we're talking about different legacies, I just want to ask." Blondie says, she looks like she almost regrets saying this. Which is strange because this is Blondie and she never regrets letting out a good scoop. Even if it isn't concrete. And the fact that Blondie's asking permission to speak about this says a lot too. "If that's the case with Raven being the new Good Queen, would that mean Dexter would be the new Evil King?" Blondie asks.

"I don't think so, being a Charming is kinda loose. They're mostly just meant to save damsels or be the damsel and rule kingdoms." Briar answers.

"Yeah, I've seen the Charming's family tree. It's huge. But ..."

"Where are you going with this? Does it have anything to do with Apple?"

"It does. I just ..." Blondie says like she's still fumbling with her words but trying to prove a solid point. "Okay, let's say ... okay, let's put Raven aside for a bit. I've been thinking. If Dexter's legacy as a Charming is to rule a land, and it's certainly not Daring since he's the beast to Rosabelle's story, then doesn't that mean … Doesn't that mean Dexter might be the new official King to rule the kingdom?"

Briar's mouth drops to an open 'O'.

"And since he's dating Raven then that could mean Raven will be our future queen, right?" Blondie says, the conspiracy theories have escalated way beyond what it originally was meant to be. "It seems logical. It seems ... It's _not_ –"

"So you think that's fine?" Briar asks, it's no use. Her teacup doesn't block out the ideas floating around in her head. "You think it's okay to just let Raven be the next ruler?"

'What about Apple?' Briar wants to ask but doesn't.

"Well ... I don't think it's just right but it makes sense if we're still talking about our stories in a loose definition." Blondie answers, once again sheepish.

The two girls stay as silent as a mouse as they let their theories sink in.

"Should we tell her?" Blondie asks.

Briar pauses. Just long enough to stare back at Apple before she shakes her head then coils a pink highlight around her finger. "No,"

Briar knows Apple's already lost a best friend, Ashlynn. The last thing Apple needs to know now is that she will lose her happily ever after.

;;

 **end**

;;

 **Notes**

Merry Christmas! Happy conspiracy theories!

– **25 December 2017**


End file.
